the Past Dug Up
by MizukoMidori
Summary: ~*CH5*~Hogwarts gets a new DATDA teacher. Tara Mclay an American witch from Sunnydale. Sirius happens to know her. Slight BtVS crossover.
1. Owls, Letters, and Secrets!

The Past Dug Up  
  
By Rachel  
  
Tara opened the dorm room window, letting the cool night air wash over her. She sighed thinking of the recent things that had been happening. She had broken up with Willow, Dawn was being an over dramatic teenager, Xander and Anya were getting married, Giles had left, Spike could hurt Buffy, and she was sleeping with him. Really it was a lot to handle.  
  
It was good to have relief of getting away from it for awhile. Spending less time with the scoobies has definitely been less dangerous. She did miss it though sometimes. Willow at least, not the getting chased around every night.  
  
She sighed. Then became distracted by a sound that reminded her of flapping wings. She furrowed her brow in confusion and concentration, so was caught by surprise when a large grey owl flew in through the window, skimming her head.  
  
She turned around and stared at it, in all it's grey feathery glory with a letter tied to its leg. It had been awhile since she'd seen an owl. She didn't ever expect to see one again, after she turned 17. After her mother had died. Her connections with that world had been severed.  
  
Slowly she walked over to the owl and untied the letter. She un-rolled the thick parchment, and read it carefully.  
  
Dear Ms. Mclay,  
  
We would appreciate it very much if you would return to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, and teach Defense Against The Dark Arts. We have had bad luck with this subjects professors for the past four years. If you would not like to teach we will not be offended. However if you decide to, we shall like to inform you of the current situation here in England, as we are aware you do not get the Daily Prophet in America. The dark lord, Voldemort has returned to power. He is keeping himself hidden so far, the anly activity being 15 year old Cedric Diggery's death, and attempted murder of Harry Potter. The ministry however is in denial and refuses to deal with this matter. Now that you know all the facts we shall ask you to send us a reply of your decision, by owl. Please be aware that accepting will be dangerous with our current situation.  
  
Albus Dumbledoor, Headmaster  
  
Tara re-read the letter several times absorbing all this information. Voldemort was back in power. This was bad. Very bad. If not stopped apocoleptically bad. Something Buffy wouldn't be able to handle. And he had once again attempted to kill Harry Potter.  
  
She had her secrets from the others. Such as where she learned all her magic. She told her friends that her mom had taught her. Partly true. Her mother was a witch from England. When she had met Tara's father she moved into the States with him and Tara was born a few years later.  
  
At eleven years of age she received a letter to attend Hogwarts and learn magic. Her father had hated the idea of her learning that , "God awful, sinful, useless, rubbish." But her mother encouraged it. She had always taught Tara small things when she was little.  
  
Okay so that was pretty mush her only secret from the other's, but it was still big. And now they wanted her to go back and teach. She could see why though. She had been the top student there while she went, and her best subject was defence against the dark arts.  
  
She thought about this. If she took the job, it would mean only being in Sunnydale during the summer. Could she stand to be away from Willow that long? Of course she could! She wasn't a baby. She didn't need Willow to take care of her.  
  
Magically she un-locked a drawer in her desk she had never opened. She reached in and pulled out a strip of parchment, an ink bottle, and a quill. She scrawled down her reply,  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledoor,  
  
I would not mind becoming the new professor. I love kids and would love to teach them useful magicks. And anything I can do to help out against Voldemort, I will do. I'm sorry about the Diggory boy, and when I arrive I will express that to Amos if it's any comfort. And news on Harry Potter. I haven't heard about him in a long time. American magic folk are so out of it. Not many here anyway. I do have a witchy friend, but you don't want to hear about her. I will go down there as soon as I can.  
  
Tara Mclay  
  
She tied the letter back onto the patient owl and it took off through the window. After it had gone out of site she went to her closet and pulled out a trunk. Inside the trunk was black robes, books and a dusty old wand. She grabbed the stuff from the drawer and placed it in the trunk as well and closed it back up.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hi. This is my first Harry Potter fic. There's not much HP in it so far is there? There'll be more, don't worry. How was this first chapter? Please let me know, because I am seriously doubting my skills as an HP writer here. Also let me know if you think this story line will work out. Thanks. ~Rachel 


	2. Arrival, Trains, and Conversations!

The Past Dug Up  
  
By Rachel  
  
"One ticket to London, please?" Tara told the woman behind the counter at the airport.  
  
She gathered up all the money she could to pay for it. This was hard. She had told the others a couple days ago. Willow had definitely took it the hardest. She thought Tara was leaving because of her. Tara tried her best to reassure the recovering witch that it wasn't. Dawn was so pissed with her, but quickly got over it. Buffy also took it rather hard. She figured it was because she and the slayer had bonded over that moment whne Buffy poured her heart out to her.  
  
Dawn and her ahd spent the day before together, and she spent the night over at the Summer's house, mostly for Buffy's sake. She still didn't feel right around Willow. She did miss her though. It was going to be hard adjusting to not seeing her anywhere.  
  
She had told all her friends she was going to London finish something her mother had started there. She didn't tell them the truth, because that would take too much explaining, and she didn't have that kind of time.  
  
The lady finally handed her the ticket and she paid for it. She looked at the time of her flight. Two hours from now. Well since she already had her stuff, and she was at the airport, she decided to wait. She plopped in a chair, picking up a magazine and thumbing through.  
  
The two hours passed rather quickly, which came as a surprise to her. Soon she was boarded on the flight, and it was in the air.  
  
The last six days of August went by slowly and boringly. She was relieved when September first had arrived. The hotel she had stayed in was stuffy and boring.  
  
Making her way through the train station she realized she was early. That was good, she wanted to be there early. Checking to make sure people weren't staring at her, she made her way through the supposedly solid barrier between platforms nine and ten.  
  
The scarlet Hogwarts Express was there and steaming. She had always loved the train rides there and back. Where you could talk freely with your friends, and not worry about much. That was until Voldemort started gaining power.  
  
She smiled at the memory, but it quickly disappeared and her eyes darkened. Her friends were all gone. Lily and James were dead. Peter too. Goddesses only knew where Remus was, and Sirius was in Azkaban. Her eyes darkened even more at the thought of Sirius. The betrayer, responsible for Peter's and a dozen muggle deaths. And most likley James and Lily's. Her stuff loaded on the train she headed into the last compartment where they always used to sit. She figured people didn't usually sit here, so she plopped herself down. Not long afterwards students stated to arrive. She watched them through the window. Some seemed happy, some seemed grim. Well with the return of Voldemort, who wouldn't be grim?  
  
The compartment door slid open, and three head poked in. She looked up suddenly.  
  
"We're sorry, we didn't realize anyone was back here, we'll find somewhere else." began a girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
"N-n-n-no you can s-s-sit here. I-I there's plenty of room.  
  
The red-headed boy immediately looked at her with suspicion as they came in.  
  
"Thanks. The rest of the compartments are usually full, so we sit back here." The girl said.  
  
"It's n-no problem really."  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger." She held out her hand. Tara shook it.  
  
"This is Ron Weasly and Harry Potter."  
  
Tara did not register Harry's name at first.  
  
"Oh a W-Weasly, huh? I'm Tara Mclay the new Dark Arts p-professor. I knew y- your father." Finally the last boys name had sunk in. "Harry Potter?" she said slowly, the name rolling off her lips so effortlessly.  
  
Her eyes did not make the familiar flick to his scar, instead they stayed trained on his face. Ron's suspicious glare intensified.  
  
"Yeah." Harry answered, slightly uneasy under her intense gaze.  
  
"Y-you look-k a l-lot lik-ke your father. I'm s-s-sure you've been told that though."  
  
Harry studied the woman. She looked pretty young. Definitely younger than all the other teachers, but did she know his father? As if she had read his mind she continued.  
  
"I went to school w-with your parents. Th-they were friends of mine. So was A-Arthor." She looked at Ron.  
  
"So you knew my parents and Professor Lupin and Sirius and Wor. Peter?" Harry asked.  
  
Tara's eyes flashed, "Yeah I knew them. Oh I heard about Amos' kid, I'm sorry about that too. Diggory was a decent person, so his son must've been too."  
  
"You're American, aren't you?" Hermione observed.  
  
"Yeah, but my mother was from England, so I went to Hogwarts."  
  
Ron had noticed she stopped stuttering. He didn't like her much. Last time the Dark arts teacher stuttered he had tried to kill Harry. And Professor Mclay's stutter seemed to fade in and out. But, part of him argued, she knew Harry's parents and was friends with them so she can't be that bad.  
  
The train slowed down, and eventually came to a stop. The occupants of the last compartment emptied out of the train.  
  
Tara waved at Hagrid when she saw him. He looked surprised to see her, but then waved back, as he herded the first years toward the lake. Tara made her way up to the large castle. This was it. No turning back now.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Second chapter done. How was this one? Any better, any worse, just the same? Let me know. I thrive on feedback and when I don't get it my muse kinda goes dead for awhile. And we wouldn't want that now would we. Is there anymore Harry Potter in it yet. Of course there is, Harry himself was in it. ~Rachel 


	3. Dogs, Librarians, and Snape

The Past Dug Up! By Rachel  
  
Tara wondered down a corridor inside the large Hogwarts castle. Professor Minerva Mcgonnagal had told her she was wanted in the library, so that was where she was headed. It had been awhile since she went there, but it hadn't changed much. The same pictures still hung on the walls, the ghosts still roamed about, and there was no new decoration.  
  
The library was just ahead. Just pass a few more classrooms and turn right. As she was passing the teachers the lounge the door opened and someone came striding out. He was fairly tall, dressed all in black, with chin leanth greasy black hair, and a pointed nose. There was no mistaking who that was, even ten years later.  
  
"S-S-S-Severus?" she stuttered.  
  
He looked at her, realization dawning. "Mclay!" he snarled. She flinched slightly.  
  
"I uh, wh-what are y-you doing h-here?"  
  
"Why I work here, What are you doing here. I thought you left for America."  
  
'I-I did. I'm the n-new Defense against-st the D-Dark arts-s professor."  
  
His lip curled at that. So Severus Snape worked here. That was strange. Last she heard he was a death eater. But Dumbledore would never allow a death eater to work at his school.  
  
"I-I really have t-to get to th-the library." She told him.  
  
"Since when did you start stuttering? You've gone from smart, strong, practically a marauder, to, stuttering, quivering, cowering, pathetic pile of an American witch."  
  
That was it. Tara began to mutter a curse under her breath. She'd show him, she didn't need a wand. Americans didn't really use wands anyway. She'd show him what an American witch was capable of. The curse would make him dance about like an idiot in front of everybody if she had gotten to finish, but right at that point a big black dog, came hurtling down the corridor.  
  
Tara screamed and immediately stopped her chant. The dog gave her a curious glance and then trotted off.  
  
"What is the poor girl afraid of a dog."  
  
"No! I'm not afraid of dogs. Just big black ones that seem smarter than they really are. Don't get you hopes up." All the stuttering was gone now. It was back how it used to be between them. Well sort of.  
  
Tara at one point during her teenage years had went out with Snape. It was during her third year. She later dumped him in her fourth year for someone else. It just happened to be for someone Snape hated, so he began to hate her too. Plus he was hurt and upset, by her dumping him. He even had a break from the Marauder's pranks while she went out with him. And that was like heaven.  
  
And then she dumped him, for none other than Sirius Black. The so called Marauder gone bad. She was so in love with Black back then. They were even thinking about getting married, once the whole Voldemort business blew over.  
  
Then Black did the unthinkable, betrayed his best friend and killed another friend. And in that way, he betrayed Tara too. Because as far as she knew Sirius was the most trusting loyal person their was, and he went and got the Potter's killed and killed Wormtail himself, along with other completely innocent people. In her opinion he deserved the punishment he got. Life in Azkaban having to relive all his painful memories.  
  
She'd grown to hate him over the years, and soon put him and the rest of the wizarding world out of her mind. She had gotten into the slayer world, a world with Willow. Willow had done the same thing though. Betrayed her. Used a memory spell. Maybe she just shouldn't fall in love at all, It always seemed to go horribly wrong.  
  
"You better be careful Mclay. The dark arts professors seem to have bad luck around here." He laughed and walked out of her way.  
  
She sighed in relief. I didn't seem to be possible, but somehow he had gotten nastier over the years. She made the rest of the way to the library without anymore incidents. She breathed in the musty scent of the books. The library had always been her favorite place.  
  
"Tara!" a familiar voice exclaimed.  
  
Her eyes, which she had shut, popped open very suddenly. "Giles!"  
  
And there he was on all his glory, which isn't much, standing there rather uncomfortably in his black robes. He smiled at her, while taking his glasses off and cleaning them.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I got a rather strange letter from an owl, which was rather strange in itself, but the letter asked me to come and be a librarian here. They knew I had practice, and the original librarian has come down with a serious case of the flu and shall be out several months. Must be serious to take her out of action for months. Anyway, I also heard you were teaching here. Did you find the place okay? Didn't get lost did you?"  
  
"No. This place hasn't changed since I was last here." She realized her words too late.  
  
"You've been here before?" He gave her a questioning glance, as he placed his glasses back on.  
  
"Yeah. I went here as a kid. It's where I learned most of the stuff. Wait. How did they know you had practice being a librarian?"  
  
"Well it seems that the ministry keeps in touch with the council."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well I won't keep you here any longer. I believe there is a feast for you to attend."  
  
She gave him a bright smile before leaving. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. At least she had one other person who'd seen the things she'd seen.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Short, I know. There was no where else this chapter was going though. So as usual tell me what you think. Howed you all like my lil twist about Snape and Tara. I'm guessing you all can see why she doesn't like Sirius. Don't worry though. It'll get better. Cause I love Sirius. So good things will happen to him. ~Rachel 


	4. A note to better understand

Okay, this is just to clear some things up. I know Tara's younger than them. That fact bothered me for the longest time. Until I just decided this takes place season 6, but everyone's a lot older, obviously. Old enoughto fit in with the ages of the Marauders. Yeah I know it's a stupid excuse, but it was the best I could come up with, and it works. So she and Willow don't go to classes. And she did meet Willow in college and they had been going out for awhile. Buffy died later like when she was 27. And it was a couple yaers when they brought her back. So she would've been uhh.. 30. Yeah. And she's been sleeping with Spike a little longer than a few weeks, and Willow's magic downfall was a little more spread out and didn't happen so quickly. And about Cedric, I had my facts wrong. That was my own stupid mistake. It momentarily fled from my rather insane mind. Does this clear things up for ppl. And also, thanks for the reviews, all of you. I loved them. I'm so glad you all like my story, and are still willing to tell me what's wrong with it. 


	5. Classes, Malfoy, and Moony

The Past Dug Up! By Rachel  
  
Tara's first class rolled around and she was starting to get nervous. Because she had never taught before, and it was Slytherin. The Slytherins were known for hating teachers and breaking the rules in a rather nasty way. Why couldn't her first class be Hufflepuff.?  
  
Little by little Slytherins filled the room. She sighed. They all took their seats and waited for her to begin.  
  
"H-hi I'm the n-new Def-fense Aganst Th-the Dark Arts Professor, My name is P-professor Mclay."  
  
"Oh great we have a stuttering American female witch, as the dark arts teacher." Sneered a kid with white blonde hair, none too quietly.  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy." Tara automatically said.  
  
The kid, Malfoy, looked surprised.  
  
"S-sorry instantaneous r-reaction."  
  
And yet she didn't stutter on the complicated word, instantaneous. Malfoy glared at her, "How do you know my name?"  
  
'I kn-knew your father, y-y-you look-k jus-st like h-him."  
  
And she was back to the stuttering. She was going to be a complicated teacher. Malfoy could tell immediately, as she launched into whatever she was teaching the class that day. The hours ticked by and finally Gryffindor entered the classroom. Harrya nd Hermione greeted her while Ron just nodded.  
  
"Oh come in Ron, she can't be evil. She doesn't look like she'd harm a fly." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione's right. She's too nice." Harry agreed.  
  
"You all thought that about Quirrell too, and he turned out to have You- Know-Who as a part of him."  
  
"I Assure you Ron that Voldemort is no where on me," Tara chimed in form behind him.  
  
Ron and Hermione both jumped in surprise and in use of the name. Tara smiled at them. A few minutes later everyone arrived and Tara went up to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Hello everyone, I am Professor Mclay, the new Defence Against the dark arts teacher," she had gotten so used to saying this that she didn't stutter over it anymore. Immediately several hands flew up, including Ron and Hermione's.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasly?"  
  
"Do you plan on staying after this year?"  
  
"I-I'm not quite s-sure. I'll hav-have to decide at the end of th-this year."  
  
A few hands remained up.  
  
"Ms. B-brown?"  
  
"Are you American. I mean you do have an accent and all?"  
  
"Yes I am American, b-but I also went here when I was a k-k-kid, so I know this p-place back to f-front. I also know th-things kids might p-pull to get out of s-s-something." She smiled a knowing smile.  
  
"N-now I've looked ov-ver what you've covered already, and s-saw vampires had-d been covered. For m-me that's too bad b-because I am an ex-expert on vampires. But y-you do know basics here. Like wha-what you should d-do if y- you come across one. And th-the main way to kill it. A s-stake through the heart. There are other ways to kill a vampire. There are four in all. C-can anyone name them?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot up into the air fast as lightning. Ron rolled his eyes. She just wanted to prove herself to the new teacher. Some other hands were up too.  
  
"Ms. Granger?"  
  
"A vampire is a demon, and to kill a demon you cut off their head."  
  
"C-correct. Dicapit-tation or breaking the neck, will t-turn them into a t- tiny pile of dust. Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
"Like you said, stake through the heart."  
  
"Good. H-has to be the heart though. Anywhere else and they're left standing. Mr. Thomas?"  
  
"You could set them on fire."  
  
"Yes y-you could. That would kill them. Ms. Patil?"  
  
"Sunlight. They go out into the sun and they burst into flames. That's why they're nocturnal."  
  
"Well wh-what a s-smart bunch you are. Here's a real s-stumper though. What pr-professionally kills vampires b-besides a vampire hunter?"  
  
Hermione's hand was in the air. She gave it a second, but no one else seemed to know. "Hermione?"  
  
"A vampire Slayer. 'Into each generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a chosen one, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of evil, and to protect this world." She recited.  
  
"I'm impressed Hermione. You can recite the s-slayer prophecy." Harry raised his hand and Tara pointed at him.  
  
"Um Professor, when it says 'One girl in all the world,' what does that mean exactly?"  
  
"E-exactly as it s-says. A S-slayer is always a girl. This g-girl has special s-strengths and abilities that even guys d-do not have. Grace, S- super s-strength, agility, s-speed, cool martial arts abilities. These are all things that a s-slayer possesses to s-stop evil."  
  
Ron spoke without raising his hand, "Do you think whoever the current slayer is would be able to help against You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Sh-she might. Dumbledore might enlist her help anyway, I'm s-sure he's heard of all her acco-accomplishments."  
  
"Accomplishments Professor?" Hermione aksed.  
  
"Oh Buffy's s-saved the world numerous times, she once." she stopped a dozen words too late. Harry raised his hand, but spoke before she called on him.  
  
"Do you know the current slayer?"  
  
She sighed, defeated, "Yeah. When I moved back to A-America, I met her. W- well actually I-I met her friend Willow first, and then W-willow introduced me. A-a-and I ended up getting m-mixed up in the whole s-slayer thing. She has th-this whole group of fr-friends. There- was Willow, who did witchcraft and- and was pretty powerful. Too powerful after a-a while. And Xander, who had n-no s-special abi-abilities, but helped out anyway. Xander was engaged to a ex-demon, Anya. There was her watcher, but he kinda l-left. And her s-sister Dawn, and a good vampire named S-s-spike."  
  
"Professor, how can there be a good vampire? Vampires don't have souls, therefore have no feelings." Hermione asked.  
  
"Well S-spike was a weird case. I wasn't around when he f-first showed up all evil and w-wanting to kill Buffy, but Th-that kinda changed. One t-time when he came back he was captured by this army place. ."  
  
Tara proceeded to tell the class about how Spike got his chip. The rest of it was spent telling the tales of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and her slayerettes. The class liked the stories and listened with interest. They asked good questions and it was probably her best class of the day.  
  
Two Days later a letter arrived at breakfast for her. This was surprising. Who was sending her a letter by owl. None of her friends knew about Owl Post. She took the letter and gave the bird some of her toast. Then she read the letter.  
  
Tara! What a surprise. It's been so long. How have you been? America treating you well? I see you got the DatDA job. As you probably know I had that job a couple of years ago. Wow1 It's really been awhile. Maybe we could hook up some time over the holidays. I've been doing well. They've come up with a new Wolfsbane potion you know? Transformations are easier that way. Oh either way we need to get together some time. I have stuff I need to talk to you about that I can't send in a letter. Dumbledore told me you were there and what he told you. He thought I would be better off telling you the rest. During the Christmas holidays, I'll make a trip down there. Well write me back if you can. Tell me how your life has been, Wings.  
  
Love Always, Moony.  
  
It was Moony! He was right, it had definitely been a long time. Now she wanted December to come quickly. Screw enjoying her job, and having a one up on Malfoy all the time. Plus now she was curios as to what Remus had to tell her that was so damned important. She cursed her curiousity as she continued eating.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Yay! The next chapter! As usual, good, bad? Tell me. Okay, I was thinking of doing a pre-quel to this. Would that be a good idea. It would be about when Tara attended the school as a student. ~Rachel 


	6. Break, Feathers, and Visits

The Past Dug Up  
Chapter 5- Break, Feathers, and visits.  
  
Surprisingly the time until break seemed to pass rather quickly. She taught her class about various demons the Scoobies had faced. She also offered an extra credit assignment on famous vampires throughout the ages (which Hermione did on Spike).  
  
Giles was also found to have some magic in him. So Tara spent free time in the library teaching him spells. He found it, "Terribly ridiculous," that a wand had to be used. He did appreciate the moving pictures in the books though. Those were, "Bloody fascinating."  
  
Tara had easily fallen back into the swing of things. Her stutter had practically vanished after a few weeks. And she had even more liberties as a teacher than a student. Not that when she was a student she followed the rules. The crowd she had hung out with were widely known for their mischief making. Although Fred and George Weasly could give them a run for their money.  
  
She was just finishing her class before break,  
  
"...And so Vengeance Demons are a force to be rekoned with. Also you can find a moral somewhere in there. Be careful what you wish for. Cliché yes, but good to learn. All right I want a 16 inch essay on the Vengeance Duo, Anyanka and Halfrek due after break. You're dismissed."  
  
Students rushed out of there, eager to get out of learning for a while. Tara slowly packed up her stuff. A knock sounded on the door. "Come in"  
  
In walked Hermione, "Professor, I was wondering if you'd graded my essay on William the Bloody, yet?"  
  
"Almost Hermione. It's very interesting."  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
"Are you staying during break?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'll try to get it done during that time."  
  
Hermione nodded and walked out. She made her way into the Gryffindor common room. Her two best friends were playing Wizards Chess. "Honestly you two, don't you do anything else?"  
  
"Hello to you too, Hermione. Where were you?" Harry greeted.  
  
"Probably at the library," thought Ron out loud as his knight smashed one of Harry's pawns.  
  
"If you must know I was asking Professor Mclay if she'd graded my essay."  
  
"And had she?" Ron asked, not really caring for an answer.  
  
Before she could reply with a sarcastic remark a large black dog bounded into the room. Harry, under the circumstances, was allowed to keep 'Snuffles' in the castle. He patted the dog on the head. It looked at him as if to say 'Don't patronize me, boy'.   
  
Harry shrugged, "You're a dog, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Well, I'm heading to the library. Mr. Giles promised me a book on water demons." Hermione announced.  
"What do you need a book on water demons for. Checkmate." Ron asked.  
  
"Because they're fascinating!"  
  
"Hermione, everything to you is fascinating," pointed out Harry, finally looking up at her. The book worm didn't reply. She was already headed toward the portrait hole, the dog following. "Si... Snuffles are you going with her?" The dog turned and nodded at him before following the girl out.  
  
"...All I'm saying is that if you can do magic with a want a lot more oppurtunities are open for you." Tara was saying.  
  
"Yes, but it's ridiculous. I can do magic without some silly stick." Giles told her in response.  
  
"Oh yeah? Without using a wand bring a book from across the room over here."  
  
"Tara you know I'm not at that level."  
  
"Exactly. Now watch," she pulled out her wand and pointed it at a book, "Accio book," the book flew into her awaiting hand.  
  
"Mr. Giles, do you have that book?"  
  
Tara turned around, "Hello again, Hermione." Said student smiled as she was handed her book. Suddenly Tara gasped lightly and took a step backward.   
  
"Tara, what's wrong?" Giles asked with a bit of concern.  
  
She pointed to the large black dog that had come up beside the younger female. It's eyes seemed to light up at seeing her, and it wagged it's tail happily.   
  
"Oh. This is Snuffles. Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt anyone. He's a smart dog."  
  
"D-d-og-gs s-scare me. I've had, had s-s-some bad experiences in, in the p-past."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll take him out then."  
  
"Wait. Di-did Dumbledore allow this?"  
  
"Oh yes. He's Harry's dog. Goes with him everywhere, like a guardian. Although he has to wait outside classes."  
  
Tara narrowed her eyes at the dog. She had this distinct feeling that he wasn't a dog at all, but something more. Snuffles bowed his head and let out a whimper.  
  
"Come on Snuffles, let's go. We don't want to upset Professor Mclay."  
  
"You all right?" Giles asked again once Hermione had left.  
  
Tara stared at the moon through her bedroom window. She had received another letter from Moony. He would arrive the next day.  
  
A cool wind blew around and she shivered slightly. It was all a bit too much. The excitement, the memories, the place, the fresh air. She climbed into the windowsill and jumped out. As she started to fall her appearance changed from human to bird. Hawk to be exact.  
  
She spread her wings and soared upward. There was nothing like the freedom of flying. And no matter how much James argued being a bird flying was so much better than flying on a broom. She was so caught up in the sensations and the good memories, she didn't notice the large shape watching her from below.  
  
"Let's go!" Harry called to the dog impatiently. Snuffles, or Sirius Black, came bounding out of the dorms. They were on their way to Dumbledore's office so Sirius could have a talk with Remus Lupin, who had just arrived.  
  
Once they were in the office, the dog immediately took the form of a man. The form of a framed criminal in both the wizarding world and the muggle world. He and Lupin embraced as the other two left.  
  
"Padfoot, how've you been?" the werewolf asked.  
  
"Okay... Did you know Tara was here?" before Remus could answer, "I saw her, at the library. Gods, she hates me. You should have seen the look she gave me. She knew it was me too. How could she not!?   
  
"Sirius, Sirius, calm down. Yes I knew Tara was here. Part of the reason I'm here is to talk with her. She doesn't hate you. Like the rest of us did, even more so then, she feels betrayed. And when she actually knows the truth she won't believe it, or accept you immediately, but give her time."  
  
Sirius sunk into a chair. He hadn't realized how much he still loved her, even after so fourteen years. Surprisingly though he hadn't thought too much about her in Azkaban. Although she was a happy memory. The dementors had sucked all those from him. And she believed he was responsible for her best friends deaths. Remus was right. He couldn't just expect her to fall into his arms once she knew the truth.  
  
"Hey," Lupin began in attempt to cheer his friend up, "At least she will know the truth. That's better than believing a lie for the rest of her life, right?"  
  
Another thought occurred to Black, "We don't have evidence. It's not like we have Peter to show her. She won't believe it."  
  
"Valid point. That is why I am going to tell her. I have no reason to lie to her, and anyone can back me up, even Severus if he so desires." Sirius snorted at the last comment. "Well you're right there Padfoot, but still... she should believe me."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Remus gave his friend a light pat on the back before leaving the room. He had arranged to meet Tara at Hagrid's. She would need a nice homely place to sit as he told her this. And it was away from prying eyes and ears.  
  
A/N: Wow! The fifth chapter is done! I feel happy. Please, if anyone still reading this, let me know what you think. Or even if you just read it.  
Okay, in the next chapter Lupin explains everything to Tara, and of course she doesn't believe it, and more Snape run-ins, and Sirius and Tara come face to face. R&R!!! ^.6  
Love,  
Rachel 


End file.
